Cura mi Corazón
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Sakuno ha pasado de ser solo la niña de las trenzas, a convertirse en una reconocida médico, a quien un dia le llego como paciente alguien muy inesperado. Espero que disfruten esta historia, Los quiero Jane n.n


**Cura mi corazón**

_By: Sango-Tsunade_

**Disclaimer:** POT no me pertenece, ojala así fuera, pues me adueñaría del montón de papis que aparecen en la serie n.n

Este Fic esta dedicado con mucho cariño a todas las personas que les encanta leer, para trasportarse a sitios e historias fantasiosas, para relajarse un rato. Espero que lo disfruten.

**

* * *

****Cáp. I**

"**LA SUPER DOCTORA"**

Sakuno Ryusaki de una niña tímida e introvertida a pasado a ser la mas dulce y amigable de las mujeres que puede haber, su tierno corazón la a llevado a convertirse en doctora, por su constante deseo de ayudar a las demás personas. Debido al hecho de criarse con su abuela, la cual es entrenadora de Tenis, decidió especializarse en medicina deportiva; a pesar de ello, recibe también otras clases de paciente, pues le encanta su trabajo.

En la clínica es conocida como miss simpatía, aunque el mote de mayor renombre por el que se ha conocido, hasta en los congresos médicos, es "La súper Doctora"; con el cual sus colegas y pacientes no dejan de bromear con ella. Para los pacientes del hospital, es la déspota más dulce de dicho lugar. Ningún paciente puede decirle NO, cuando ella le pide que se tome las medicinas, es capaz de convencer al más tozudo de hacer lo que a ella le venga en gana. A la vez, es una de las doctoras más consentidoras y alcahuetes de la clínica, pasándoles dulces a escondidas a los niños que puedan comerlos, o bien, llevando pequeñas cajitas de almuerzo, que ella misma prepara, a los pacientes que se quejan de la comida del recinto.

Muchos de sus pacientes afirman y bromean, que mientras sea ella quien los atienda, no les importa quedarse en el hospital por tiempo indefinido, a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa diciendo, que en cuanto se mejoren, ella misma los echara a patadas de allí, con la orden expresa de no volver nunca más, a menos que sea a regalarle dulces, pues ella los prefiere a todos sanos y salvos.

Sus colegas se quedan maravillados, al ver la maestría con que trata a los dolientes, y en como e vuelve una persona completamente distinta, a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes, que tengan que ver con la salud de los pacientes, demostrando una confianza en sus capacidades médicas, como ningún otro. Así ha obtenido el respeto y la admiración de la mayoría de la sociedad médica. Digo la mayoría por que siempre existen personas con celos y malas intenciones ante alguien con éxito, empezando por la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, Tomoka. Juntas estudiaron la misma carrera, aunque por distintos motivos, pues lo que movía a Tomoka, erala posibilidad de ganar mucho dinero y conocer, a deportistas multimillonarios que pudiera conquistar. A medida que avanzaban en sus estudios, cada vez se iban separando más, y Tomoka teniendo cada vez más celos de Sakuno, ya que no tenía el mismo éxito, así que se vengaba quitándole novios o admiradores, a quienes en realidad se les echaba encima, con "proposiciones que ningún hombre podría rechazar"; además de esto se empeñaba en hacer circular rumores de situaciones que abochornarán o repudiaran a Sakuno, cosa que nunca funciono, por que nadie le creía.

La gota que reboso el vaso, fue que el día de la graduación, fue Sakuno quien pronuncio el discurso de despedida y se graduó con los máximos honores de la academia, cosa que nadie había obtenido en 10 años, de paso, no estamos hablando de cualquier universidad, sino de la Universidad de Tokio, mejor conocida como la Todai, y es a mejor de Japón. Mientras Tomoka, se graduó con el peor índice de notas de la historia y siendo una de las alumnas menos apreciada por parte del personal académico.

Por cosas de la vida, Tomoka logra a través de un contacto, conseguir un trabajo, en el Centro Clínico Internacional de Tokio, altamente reconocido tanto en Japón, como en el resto el mundo. Ella entra con un contrato temporal y la gran sorpresa que se llevo al legar al lugar, fue encontrarse a la que se había convertido en su rival, Sakuno, con una contratación fija, desde que salio de la universidad y ya con una alta reputación dentro del recinto, cosa que llevo a aumentar su rencor aún más y también a aliarse con los pocos que estaban en contra de Sakuno en el lugar. Se debe acortar, que este tipo de persona era difícil de encontrar, pues la mayoría adoraba a Sakuno; desde los médicos antiguos y con gran experiencia, hasta los más jóvenes como ella, cosa difícil de lograr.

Hasta ahora, casi todas las metas que debe lograr alguien en la vida para ser feliz y sentirse completo, Sakuno las había logrado, éxito, amigos, reconocimiento, dinero, estabilidad, etc. Pero le hacia falta 2 cosas muy importantes, encontrar el amor de su vida y formar una familia, cosa que ella admite que es difícil, por que hasta ahora ningún hombre, a llegado o su corazón o como dicen por allí, "le a movido el tapete", pero auque ella no lo sabia, eso estaba a puno de cambiar.

* * *

Espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo, y que les halla agradado la historia, agradecería enormemente sus comentarios e ideas, para poder mejorar esta y el resto de mis historias.

A mis lectores frecuentes pido un poco de paciencia y disculpa por los retrasos en el resto de las historias, pronto serán muy bien compensados.

Un beso a todos Jane n.n

_Sango-Tsunade_


End file.
